


Played

by alphabetgirl



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetgirl/pseuds/alphabetgirl
Summary: What I want to see happen as a result of Suki trying to blackmail Ben.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

Ben was pissed. Actually, that was an understatement, he was extremely pissed. It was bad enough having to avoid CCTV cameras when he had done something wrong, but now he apparently had to avoid CCTV cameras even when he was innocent, thanks to Suki Panesar and whichever disgruntled neighbour that had battered Ian.  
In terms of the Panesar woman, he still needed to think of a way of getting her off his back. There was no way that he was giving her £10,000. Because A) he had no intention of aiding her in her campaign to become queen of Albert Square, and B) because if you paid people like the Panesars once, they'd keep coming back for more. The trouble was, he couldn't think of an alternative. He had been wandering around aimlessly for ages, having told Jay that he couldn't come into work because he was helping his mum with something. So far, the fresh air and peace and quiet hadn't provided him with any lightbulb moments.

"Damn it," he cried, kicking a nearby bin and then wincing at the throbbing pain that shot up his toes into his foot. 

The sound of Jack Branning's voice, getting louder, proved that the Universe really did have it in for him today and he quickly ducked behind a tree, not in the mood to get in a verbal sparring match with him at the present moment. The older man had been hopping mad when no evidence had emerged linking Ben to his brother's attack, and his attitude towards him had been borderline hostile ever since. From his spot behind the tree, he could see Branning round the corner with Callum beside him. Their shift had ended, Ben realised as he checked his watch and they were discussing Ian's case. 

"We are getting nowhere fast with this," Jack sighed as the pair came to a stop near Ben's hiding place.

Ben, he had always excelled at hide and seek, remained stockstill and kept his breathing silent. 

"It doesn't help that Ian is accusing people left, right and centre. He will be blaming Lexi's stuffed unicorn next," Callum muttered bitterly. 

Ben bit his lip to keep from laughing while Jack let out a disapproving sigh. 

"I know that you are annoyed with Ian over what happened the other day, but it wasn't an unlikely assumption for him to have jumped too, was it?" The man said. "I know that he is your boyfriend but you need to be professional and keep a neutral mindset. It is still possible..."

It took everything that Ben had not to stand up and defend himself, while at the same time telling Branning exactly what he thought of him.

"Oh, because you have a really neutral mindset when it comes to Ben, don't you?" Callum said coolly. 

"Well..." Jack began but then faultered.

The Mitchell couldn't stop the no doubt soppy, loving smile that formed on his face at hearing Callum defend him, nor ignore the butterflies that filled his chest. 

"It's just a shame that Suki's CCTV cameras weren't working that night. They would have provided good coverage of the Vic," Callum said after a few seconds of awkward silence. 

His boyfriend's words hit Ben like an unexpected face full of snow. 

Not working? He thought to himself as icy fingers trickled down his spine, making him shudder. But then...that meant that...he had been played. And no one made an idiot of Ben Mitchell. He was vaguely aware of Jack and Callum saying goodbye to each other as titanium strength resolve settled in his gut. He was going to make Panesar regret her actions. 

He waited until Jack had walked off before stepping out from behind the tree, right in front of Callum.

"Suki's CCTV cameras aren't working?" He asked abruptly. 

"Christ, Ben!" Callum exclaimed, stumbling backwards in surprise at his boyfriend's sudden, unexpected appearance. 

"Well?" Ben asked impatiently, reaching out to steady him. 

"Were you listening to that!" the older man spluttered.

"Yep.".

"No, her cameras weren't working that night," Callum replied. "What's wrong? You look like you have seen a ghost,".

Ben didn't answer, staring into space as a million and one thoughts swirled around his head. 

"Ben?" Callum asked, placing one hand on his boyfriend's elbow and chucking him gently under the chin to try to get his attention. "What is it? What's wrong?".

An idea suddenly struck the smaller man.

"Babe," he said brightly, recovering himself. "I need you to arrest me,". 

Callum blinked at him in disbelief. " _Eh!_?"


	2. Chapter 2

Suki was working behind the counter when Ben entered the shop early the next morning. Ignoring her expectant look, the Mitchell turned his back and started browsing the bread aisle. 

"Ahem," 

Ben smirked, not giving her a response while he pretended to ponder whether to get a white or brown loaf. 

"You are up bright and early," Suki stated.

"Uh huh,". 

"Does this mean that you have you got my money?" She asked coldly. 

"Nope," Ben replied, popping the P. "And you are not getting it." 

Suki laughed incredulously. "I'm not getting it?". 

Ben deliberately switched a couple of price tags around to annoy her. 

"No,". 

"You are not really in a position to refuse, are you?" she asked slyly, "I mean, if you don't give me want I want, I go to the police with that CCTV footage,".

Ben folded his arms across his chest and gave her a steely glare.

"How do I know that you won't go to the police even if I pay you? Or demand more money?" 

Suki began adjusting a pile of magazines stacked on the counter.

"That is just a risk you will have to take if you pay me," she said calmly, not looking up. 

Ben scoffed. 

"You need to make a choice, Dear," Suki replied "10K, or prison,". 

The bell above the door chimed before Ben could come up with a response and Callum entered, dressed in his police garb. 

"Alright, hot stuff?" Ben asked cheerfully.

"Ben Mitchell," Callum said, standing straight and fixing his boyfriend with a firm look. 

"Yep, that's me. Am I in trouble officer?" Ben asked flirtatiously with a wink. 

"I am arresting you for the attempted murder of Ian Beale..."

"Darling,I was being sarcastic," Ben cried. 

"You do not have to say anything...

"Callum, come on!

"But it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence". 

"The police have already done this, officer. There wasn't enough evidence, remember?" Ben said coldly. 

"More evidence has come to light," Callum replied, pulling out his handcuffs and taking a few big steps forwards. 

Ben immediately started reversing until his back was pressed up against a rack of sweets. Callum was being so cold and clinical, he wasn't just seeing his boyfriend. He was also seeing a little bit of what the people Callum arrested must see. Even Suki was looking a bit anxious, albeit only because she thought that she was watching 10k disappear before her eyes.

"Come on, Babe," Ben said nervously as Callum came to a stop right in front of him."You are not really going to arrest me, are you?"

"Turn around," the taller man dead panned.

"Babe," Ben whinged, not moving, forcing Callum to turn him around by the shoulders. 

Suki had recovered herself and set about fixing the price tags that Ben had earlier messed up, humming happily to herself. The noise set both men's teeth on edge as Callum gently fastened one handcuff around the younger man's wrist. Ben pouted and wrenched his second arm away when Callum reached for it. 

"Don't make things worse than they already are," Callum said in a loud, firm voice, keeping up the police officer facade antrying not to laugh as he caught sight of Ben's reflection. His sulky expression. was identical to Lexi's. 

The second cuff secured, the police officer started tugging Ben towards the door by the elbow, the latter stubbornly trying to dig his feet in."Have a nice day, Miss Panesar," Callum called cheerfully. 

"Babe?" Ben said when they were outside and walking along the pavement. 

"Mmhmm?"

"Can we walk a bit faster? You have given me a bit of a problem,". 

Curiosity piqued, the taller man looked back over his shoulder.

"Oh for God's sake," he quickened his pace as he realised exactly what his boyfriend's issue was. 

"It's not my fault, Cal," Ben protested "You were smoking hot back there,". 

**********************************

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Callum blurted out as soon as the pair arrived back at the Mitchell residence, fumbling to get the handcuffs off of his boyfriend. "Did I hurt you?".

"No," Ben replied as his wrists were released. "Are you like this with everyone that you arrest?".

"Just the cute, loveable ones," Callum replied softly, putting his arms around Ben's waist and pulling him close for a kiss. 

"How long do we wait?" Ben asked when they came up for air. 

"A couple of hours maybe?" Callum replied.

"Hmmm," Ben pondered, sliding both palms up his boyfriend's chest. "Well, I can think of something that we can do at least twice, in that time," 

With that, he gave his boyfriend's shoulders a squeeze before sauntering towards the stairs. 

"Although, you'll have to catch me first, officer," he called back. 

Callum grinned before eagerly giving chase. 

**********************************  
"You were amazing," Ben said later, once the two of them were sprawled on the queen sized bed in post coital bliss, the duvet pooled around their waists. "No one would have thought that you weren't really arresting me,".

"I was just doing my job," Callum replied, lifting his head from where it was resting on his boyfriend's chest. "I spent months practising saying all that during training. You on the other hand...you looked genuinely scared at one point," 

"You are scary when you are angry," Ben replied, stroking the other man's hair "Even when you are just pretending to be angry,". 

"Do you think that she fell for it?" Callum asked worriedly, tracing patterns on his lover's chest.

"Of course she did, did you not see her face?"

"Nah. I was too busy trying to get a difficult trouble maker out of the shop," Callum replied cheekily. 

"Difficult trouble maker, eh?" 

"Yep," Callum replied, clambering off him. 'And now I'm gonna get him in the bathroom because I don't fancy showering alone,". 

Ben laughed as his boyfriend half dragged and half carried him into the bathroom. 

**********************************

"Callum," Suki greeted him as he entered the shop a little while later, dressed in his police uniform again.

"Miss Panesar," he replied, maybe a little bit too cheerfully. 

He wouldn't admit it but he was actually enjoying himself. Excited butterflies were fluttering in his stomach and his was slightly tingly all over. Albeit the latter might be down to the menthol infused body lotion that Ben rubbed him with after their shared shower. 

"What can I do for you, officer?" She asked casually. 

"I need to see your CCTV for the night when Ian Beale was attacked,". 

Suki stiffened slightly.

"As I told you before, officer, the CCTV cameras were not recording that night,". 

Callum raised both eyebrows in mock surprise.

"Really? Because earlier I overheard you telling Ben Mitchell that you had CCTV footage of him leaving the Vic that night,". 

"You must have misheard," Suki answered nonchalantly, wiping down the counter. 

"Oh I don't believe that I did," Callum replied seriously. "As you know, Ben was arrested earlier as more evidence has come to light.That CCTV could be crucial for this case,". 

"I'm afraid that I can't help you," Suki said, unable to meet his eye. 

"I need that CCTV," Callum said assertively, leaning forwards "if you do not hand it over, you will be guilty of withholding evidence, which is a criminal offence and I will have no choice but to arrest you,". 

The words were said quietly, but they carried a lot of anger, seriousness and conviction, and a shiver ran down the woman's spine. She didn't know where this harder, colder Callum had come from but she didn't like him or how uncomfortable he was making her feel. 

"The...the...CCTV cameras genuinely weren't working that night," she insisted. "I don't know what you think that you heard earlier but I can prove it to you," 

Callum left the shop ten minutes later with a spring in his step. Suki had showed him that the CCTV cameras weren't working that night, proving without a doubt that she had nothing on Ben. Now, all Callum had to do was go and give his boyfriend the good news. 

**********************************

"Come on! Service!" Ben yelled impatiently, drumming his hands on the counter. 

Suki emerged from the stockroom, looking rather flustered and disgruntled. Her angry expression turned to one of shock when she saw Ben standing there.

"Evening Suki. You look surprised to see me,".

"How are you here?" She spluttered in disbelief.

"The police don't have enough evidence. And apparently there is no CCTV of me leaving the Vic," he gave her a smug look "So I do not need to give you that 10K,". 

It wasn't often that Suki Panesar was lost for words, but she was now. 

"Look, I'm a generous bloke," Ben said brightly, reaching into the inside pocket of his coat and pulling out an envelope. "So I'll let you have it anyway,". 

Suki took the thick envelope from his hand suspiciously and tore it open. 

"What the hell is this?" She spat, holding up the scraps of brightly coloured paper. 

"Ten thousand," Ben deadpanned. "In monopoly money. You never did say what currency you wanted the money in,". 

Suki breathed out angrily through her nose, glaring at him with as much force as she could, not that it phased him at all. 

"Anyway, I've got to dash. My drop dead gorgeous boyfriend has been off work today and I'm treating him to a slap up meal out. You know, candlelit, three courses..."

"Off work? You mean he...that he never really..." Suki gasped, leaning against the counter for support as she realized that she had been well and truly played. 

"And then we are spending the night in a five star hotel, with a ginormous bed, rose petals on the sheets, a huge bath, champagne and strawberries in the mini fridge. Do you have any cans of squirty cream? Not for the strawberries. For what we are going to do after we've are them"

The woman in front of him was getting angrier by the second, shaking with the force of her emotions. Ben was sure that at any second he would see smoke come from her ears.

"GET OUT!" She exploded, ripping the monopoly money up into tiny pieces and throwing it at him "GET OUT NOW,"

"Is that a no?"

"OUT!!!"

"You've clearly got a lot on your plate so I'll just be off," Ben said calmly, striding towards the door. 

"And you needn't think that I won't report your boyfriend,".

Ben froze with one hand on the door handle. 

"That's right," she said triumphantly "I'm pretty sure he broke the law, demanding access to my CCTV when he wasn't on official police business,". 

"Just you try it, Panesar," Ben said dangerously "I will tell the police about the blackmail and the non existent CCTV," 

Finally defeated, Suki slumped down onto a nearby stool in defeat, staring disdainfully into space.

"Merry Christmas," Ben said before stomping out and slamming the door behind him. 

Suki watched him cross the square to where his boyfriend was standing, now in his civilian clothes, glared disdainfully as the taller man wrapped one arm around his shoulders and Ben wrapped both arms around his waist in return. As she watched them round the corner and go out of sight, she couldn't help but feel that while each one on their own was a force to be reckoned with, together, they were unstoppable.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Shall I continue?


End file.
